


Secret

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Jacob Passive and Staci Dominant.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

\- I beg for mercy, my lord Pratt! - Jacob is lying at the feet of Staci Pratt.  
Pratt himself starts up with this even more. Bites his lip.

\- Ask better, bitch. - grins Staci.

Jacob knows what to do. Without getting up, crawled on his knees to the box. Opening the box with his hands. Takes her teeth. Her is a whip. And creeps, fawning, back to Pratt. Finally, standing opposite him. Continuing to kneel - squeezes hands. Type the command "serve", like a dog. Looks eye to eye, from bottom to top.

\- You need to be punished. You are a bad boy, you do not deserve me. He says, picking up the whip from Jacob's mouth. Holds fingers on the tail of the lash. - Do you want to earn again?  
\- Yes my Lord. Want Want! I am nobody without you. And nothing. - whines Jacob.  
\- Lick my hand. - Pratt imperiously holds out his right hand. In the left, he continued to hold the lash.

Jacob licks and kisses Staci's hand. Looking in the eye. With two hands gently holding Pratt's palm. And he looks down from above - and the evil grins. At the same time, stroking his face with a whip.  
He was tired of Sid's kissing, he strikes him with all his strength on the face with his palm. Leaving a slap in the face.

\- Undress. Take everything off yourself. Bitch.  
He obeys, and takes off all the clothes from himself.  
\- Now, give me your ass. I want to punish you ... for everything "good."

Jacob obediently obeys the order. Framed his ass - and Pratt begins to whip him on the fifth point. Enjoying how he suffers through nagging and whining. It hurts - but he suffers.  
Because he was not yet allowed to ask for forgiveness.

\- Beg me for mercy. - Pratt growls dryly, quilting Sid with a whip on the buttocks.  
\- I beg you! You are so gracious, my lord Pratt! Have mercy on me!

Before Staci stopped, he heard a plaintive plea for another three minutes.

\- Turns you on, right? Do you love me? - Staci says more gently.  
\- I love you! I love more life! Most of all I love! Because you are my life and my everything! - Jacob yells with an anguish.

Staci grins, throwing a whip somewhere in the corner of the room.  
\- You are my bitch, Jacob. Personal. And I do everything with you - whatever I want.  
\- Yes, I'm your bitch. Personal - only yours, and a draw more. Only I serve you. - Jacob kneels again, clutching his hands. "Serves."

\- You know how I love. Come on, get on the bed and get ready. - Staci smiles.  
Jacob smiles back. Climbing onto the bed. Head to the bed grate. He gets up in a pose. Waiting.  
Staci, slowly approaches him. He fastens the collar on him so that he passes through the lattice of the bed - fixing Seed, and not giving him freedom. As always - a little tightened everything. To have a slight lack of air. But - the main thing is not to suffocate.  
He takes lubricant - lubricates his fingers. He takes it by the collar, holds it, and begins to insert fingers into it. Develops before entering yourself. He pokes them in, and then back, removes, and reinserts. After 15 minutes of preparation - begins to unfasten his fly. Himself - do not undress. He likes it when he is wearing clothes and kind of protected. And Jacob without everything - at all, and from this looks more defenseless.  
Enters, pushing his cock into it. Fucking - holding him by the collar.  
Hears how Jacob wheezes from asphyxiation. Groans through wheezing. The bed creaks terribly.  
So big, but so defenseless. Staci it turns on. Gets power over such a large, and such a strong fighter. He himself is small in stature, and not at all so strong. Turns on, that such a thug licks his hands, obeys implicitly. And I’m ready to constantly prove my loyalty. And in general, he fawns on little Staci Pratt.

Finally, he ends up in it - but he is not in a hurry to take out a member. Instead, holding him in Jacob - neatly lies on his back. Without taking out - while he is standing in a pose. He presses his head to Seed's red head. Kisses on the cheek. Whispers.

\- You are a good boy, Jacob. You deserve me again. Do not say anything, be silent. I don't want to hear your voice now. - whispers Pratt in the ear of Jacob.

Unfastens him from the bed, removing the collar. With a gesture he lures to him - he calls that he lay down next to him. Jacob obediently lays down beside him, wrapping his arms around Staci. He laid his head on Pratt's chest.  
Pratt, in turn, smiles and starts stroking him.

Somewhere a little further down the corridor, John was breaking through the door. He wants to find his brother to give him one thing. But, does not find it. And the most obvious place the elder is is locked.

“Well, to hell with that. Then I'll give it back. ”John thinks as he walks away from the closed door. And without knowing what secret his elder brother keeps.


End file.
